chance ou malheur?
by Alia Kazuki
Summary: Harry doit prendre des cours de rattrapage sinon il ne pouras pas devenir Auror! son prof se trouve êter Draco! mais que vastil bien se passer durant leur heures de cours? chap 5 en ligne DMHP
1. cours de rattrapage

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (dommage !!) **

**Couples ??? faut lire la suite**

**_Italique : pensée_**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Chapitre 1 : cour de rattrapage**

Le premier trimestre avait déjà bien commencé alors que noter trio de choc se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

- Hermione j'en ai marre je comprend rien au devoir qu'on doit faire pour Rogue !! Aide moi s'il te plait !! déclara Harry

- Aide nous plutôt !! renchérie Hon

- Vous êtes désespérants ! Ce n'est donc pas tellement compliqué voyons, et si cela vous ennui a se point il ne fallait pas continuer !

- On est obligé de continuer si on veut devenir Auror !! continua Harry

- Oui et en plus tu est tellement intelligente, tellement douer, tes capacité intellectuelles et autres sont tellement développer…

- Ron, Ron, RON !! hurlèrent Hermione et Harry en cœur !!

- Tu t'enfonce plus qu'autre chose, commença Harry

- Oui effectivement, même si s'est très gentil de t'a par de me faire des éloges se n'est tout de même pas une raison pour exagérer de la sort !! continua Hermione d'un ton sec mais avec tout de même une certaine rougeur au niveau des joues, ce qui fit d'ailleurs rigoler Harry qui fut le seul à la voir. Bon allez venez je vais vous expliquer !

Ainsi tous trois travaillèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du cours de métamorphose. Le cours se passa comme d'habitude mais à la fin McGonagall interpella Harry :

- Monsieur Potter veuillez rester s'il vous plait !

- Oui professeur. Et se tournant vers ses amis, je vous rejoins à la tour !!

- Vous vous souvenez M. Potter que je vous avais dit-il y a deux ans que je vous aiderais ? Et se n'étaient pas des paroles en l'aire dans le seul but de m'opposé à Ombrage ! Je souhaite réellement que vous réussissiez dans votre voie ! Mais j'ai remarqué que vous ne faisiez aucun progrès en cours de potion et cela malgré l'aide de Miss Granger.

- J'essaye vraiment professeur d'ailleurs j'ai eu une note correcte au BUSE…

- Je le sais bien, dit-elle du tonds sec qui la caractérise, cependant le retard que vous accumulé vas être un handicape pour vos ASPIC et pour la suite. S'est justement à ce sujet que nous allons voir le professeur Rogue maintenant…

- Quoi ?? Enfin pardon pour quels raisons exactement professeur ? se reprit vite Harry sous le regard réprobateur de sa directrice de maison

- La raison est simple le professeur Rogue est venu me voir pour avoir l'autorisation de vous renvoyez de sa classe et cela du à votre niveau insuffisant soit disant, enfin bon passons. Je lui aie dis que je mis opposait et que vous y resteriez et cela même si je dois vous donner des cours moi-même. Mais j'ai demandé ensuite gentiment si cela était possible que quelqu'un d'autre vous donne des cours du fait que ce n'est pas ma matière de prédilection…

- QUOI !!!!

- …cependant en prenant en compte les cours que vous avez déjà eu en priver avec le professeur, il me semble qu'il ne serait peut être pas le mieux placé pour cela. S'est ainsi que je lui ai demandé quelqu'un d'autre pour ces cours…

- Arg…

- …Et avec l'appui du directeur nous avons réussi à le convaincre. Nous avons rendez-vous dans son bureau maintenant. Dépêchons-nous !! McGonagall continuait à parler et l'entraîna dans le couloir sans prêter attention à l'état de choc d'Harry.

_Rogue voulait me virer !!! Rogue a accepté que je reçoive des cours particulier de rattrapage !! Sous la menace sûrement, mais de qui ??? Je la sens mal cette histoire !! Il vas encore me mettre avec quelqu'un d'impossible : Malfoy nan c'est pas possible il l'apprécie trop pour lui faire subire ça ! Crabbe ou Goyle non plus ils n'avait pas le niveau pour continuer ! Zabini, oh pourquoi pas il a l'aire plutôt sympa d'après ce que j'ai vu !! Parkinson, arg, beurk, non plutôt mourir, elle est conne et chiante, ce serais de la torture ! Sa doit être elle alors…_

Restent la dans ces réflexions du fait qu'il arrivait au bureau de Rogue, Harry senti sont cœur battre à tout rompre, il était nerveux à présent et avait peur aussi, en résumé il appréhendait le verdict qui le condamnerai à des tortures certaines. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau ou si trouvait déjà le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue :

- Bonjour Harry comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? demanda le directeur de l'école de magie

- Très bien professeur et…

- Nous n'avons pas que sa à faire ! coupa rogue qui fulminait

- Soit si vous êtes pressé Severus, il est vrais qu'il est bientôt l'heur du repas ! Alors Harry je pense que le professeur McGonagall ta mis au courant de la situation ?

- Oui professeur !

- Bien ! Alors comme convenu un élève choisi par le professeur rogue te donnera des cours de soutien, d'ailleurs il est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore la, Severus ?

- Oh! je pense qu'il doit être retenu pour une bonne raison, il ne devrais pas tarder !

_Il ?? Ouf se n'est pas l'autre bouledogue, mais il peut dire' il' pour garder le suspense, il pour l'élève ! … Je crois que je devient parano moi !! Pff on respire on se calme et on écoute la suite !!_

- J'ai juste une requête a formulé. Déclara Rogue

- Oui allé y Severus nous vous écoutons ! continua Dumbledore

- Je souhait laissé a monsieur Potter une période d'essai et s'il ne fait pas de progrès durant cette période j'aurais l'autorisation de le **viré** (accentuation et regarde lourd de sens lancer a Harry) de mon cours ensuite !

- Cela me semble juste (regard outré de McGo et d'Harry) déjà que le professeur accepte les cours lui sont à son honneur ! **Cependant** (accentuation et petit sourire moqueur envers Rogue) je souhaite que les résultats de Harry soit prisent compte dans ceux de son professeur, pour ainsi assurer que celui ci ou celle l'aidera de son mieux ! ET cette condition n'est pas négociable ! déclara Dumby avec a présent un large sourire satisfait

- Soit puisque je n'est pas le choix !! Je voudrais que la période d'essai soit d'un semaine, continua Rogue

- QUOI !! rugi Harry

- PARDON, hurla McGo en même temps couvrant ainsi le cris du survivant, SE N'EST PAS RESONNABLE, S'EST MÊME IMPOSSIBLE…

- Voyons calmé vous Minerva, cela est exagéré Severus voyons soyez raisonnable !! (aire outré de Rogue) Nous disons donc 1 mois ! Espérons que l'élève reste pendant les …

TOC, TOC, TOC (oula quelqu'un frappe à la porte mais qui sa peut donc bien être ?)

- Oui, rugi presque Rogue, entré ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ou étiez vous passé ?

La porte s'ouvre, l'élève entre mais avec la pénombre qui règne dans les cachots on ne peut distinguer que vaguement ces traits. Assez grand, de la carrure d'un homme, se doit être un jeune élève de septième année, mais qui ?

- Désolé professeur, j'ai été retenu par le professeur Flitwick après son cours, j'avais un doute sûr certaine notion.

- Ce n'est pas grave venez donc ici pour que l'on vous explique de quoi il en retourné monsieur …

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Suite au prochaine chapitre !! ah ah ah !! bon s'est quand même facile a deviné, récapitulons :**

**- Garçons **

**- 7ème année comme Harry**

**- serpentard forcément vous croyez vraiment que rogue aurait choisi quelqu'un d'une autre maison ??**

**- et qui doit être quand même bon en potion, ben oui il faut couler Harry mais il faut aussi sauver les apparence voyons !!**

**Alors je suis sur que vous savez !! allé la réponse dans le prochaine chapitre !!**


	2. des cours avec LUI

**Chapitre 2 : des cours avec LUI**

- Désolé professeur, j'ai été retenu par le professeur Flitwick après son cours, j'avais un doute sûr certaine notion, s'excusa l'inconnu.

- Ce n'est pas grave venez donc ici pour que l'on vous explique de quoi il en retourne monsieur Malfoy (bien sur qui d'autre !!), déclara Rogue

Après lui avoir expliquer toute l'histoire

- Vous voulez que MOI je LUI donne des COURS de potion ? interrogea Draco

- Vous avez bien comprit M.Malfoy ! répondis Dumby, puisque tous ceci est réglé allons manger ! ah oui j'oubliait, le 1er cours auras lieu se soir après le repas, sa ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- … 00, fut la seul réaction de Draco et Harry

- Bien, bien ! Minerva je souhaiterai vous parler avant le repas pouvons nous allé dans mon bureau ?

- Bien sur Albus ! fut la seul réponse qu'arriva à articulé le professeur de métamorphose encore sous le choc de la scène qui c'était déroulé dans le bureau de Rogue.

Les deux professeurs sortirent en laissant une ambiance étrange et lourde dans le bureau.

- Il est hors de question que je lui donne des cours, plutôt mourir ! s'exclama le futur professeur

- Tu n'a pas le choix, de plus tu doit vraiment le faire travailler sinon tes notes en partirons ! puis se tournant vers Harry, vous avez de la chance Potter malgré tout le ressentiment que j'ai envers vous je ne souhaite quand même pas que votre camarade soit pénalisé !

Rogue sorti de son bureau faisant claquer la porte avec rage. Harry était resté bouche bée ne savant que fait et quoi penser de tout cela. Quand à Draco il regardait SON élève avec quelque chose de diabolique dans le regard et peut-être aussi quelque chose d'autre mais qu'on ne pourrais définir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors petit pote Potter comme sa je doit te donner des cours !! Tout cela vas fortement m'amuser, j'en suis sur. Puis sur un ton beaucoup plus doue il continua, toi et moi, seul, le soir, dans les cachots…hum qu'en penser.

Harry ouvris encore plus grand ces yeux et sa bouche avant de se dire qu'il devait sûrement rêver. Le blond retint un rire, fit un clin d'œil au survivant avant de se retourné et de partir, mais arrivé a la porte il se retourne et lance à un Harry toujours médusé :

- 19h dans la salle de cours habituel de potion. N'oublie pas tes affaire surtout. Ah oui et ne soit pas en retard comme a ton habitude, je ne supporte pas sa ! Bon appétit et à tout à l'heure petit pote Potter.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

- QUOI DES COURS… hurlait Hermione

- Mais chut pas si fort, la coupa tout de suite Harry, je veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

Il étaient entrain de manger quand Harry leur raconta se qui s'était passer. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui mais apparemment personne ne faisait attention a eux, puis il vit Malfoy qui le regardait avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Lorsque se dernier se rendit compte qu'il était repéré il fit un clin d'œil à notre petit griffi adoré.

- Beurk ! fit Ron en se retournant, sa vas pas dans se tête, il s'est trop prit de coup de canne de son père ou quoi ? En tout cas fait attention mec, il vas sûrement te faire un sal coup ! Mais quand même des cours avec Malfoy, sa me rendrait dingue !!

- Oui des cours avec Malfoy, AVEC MALF…

- Mais tu le fait exprès ? l'interrompis Harry en lui maintenant la main sur la bouche

- Excuse moi, vraiment désolé. Mais des cours avec lui et pas avec moi ! Je suis meilleur que lui et dans toutes les matière…

- Les profs pensent que tu me donnait déjà des cours _et pas juste les réponse_ se dit Harry pour lui seul. Et comme je n'augmente pas ils ont pensé un quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais s'est … fut de nouveau interrompu Hermione

- Enfin c'est pas sa l'important, déclara Ron avant recevoir un regard outré de son amie, s'est que rogue voulait te virer et que tu est tranquille vu qu'il ne fera rien contre son chère Draco. Je te souhaite du courage avec lui comme prof t'est pas sorti de la bouse de dragon mon vieux.

- Mais pourquoi te plaint tu ? Malfoy doit être un bien meilleur prof que tous les autre élève, tu ne pourra que t'amélioré. Déclara Hermione sur un ton cassant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je te rappel qu'on parle de la fouine là !!

- Au Ron je t'en pris Harry a mieux à faire avec lui qu'avec moi… ou toi selon nos cher prof…

- Tu dit n'importe quoi, tu est juste jaloux de Malfoy…

Puis s'en suivit d'une dispute qui était habituel chez ces amis, Harry ne prêta pas attention a leur parole. Avant de voir Hermione se lever, prendre ces affaire et partir

- Mais Herm qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda t-il

- J'en a marre de lui, répondit-elle avec un signe de tête vers Ron, je préfère aller **travailler** que de perdre mon temps avec cet énergumène!

- Je vous jure on dirait un vieux couple, se moqua Harry

Ron haussa juste les épaules avant de se lever en même temps que son ami pour se diriger vers leur tour.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Après avoir récupéré ces affaire dans la tour de griffondor, Harry ce rendit dans les cachots. Arrivé devant la salle il regarda l'heure, 18h49. Il n'est jamais arrivé aussi tôt mais il ne supportait plus les commentaire de Ron et devait quand même s'avouer qu'il était pressé de voir comme allait se dérouler ces cours. Quand il voulut ouvrir la porte il fut étonné qu'elle soit encore fermé. Mais il du resté là dans ces réflexions car une voie qu'il connaissait trop bien se fit entendre.

- Un miracle a eu lieu ou est-ce juste la fin du monde ? Mon petit pote Potter est arrivé en avance et même avant moi ! Je t'en félicite.

- J'était simplement pressé d'en finir avec cette corvée, Malfoy !

- Oh moi qui pensait que tu était pressé de ME revoir ! J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre ?

- De la gentillesse de ta part, ce doit alors vraiment être la fin du monde !

- Réparti très intéressante mais nous n'allons tout de même pas passer noter temps dans ce couloir ! Autant nous installé confortablement ! déclara Draco avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entré suivit de peu d'Harry

- A mon sens potion, Malfoy et confortable ne vont pas réellement ensemble !

- Désolé si cela ne te convient pas mais nous n'avons pas le choix d'après ce que j'ai crus comprendre ! Alors autant nous y mettre pour achever ce calvaire rapidement. Nous allons refaire la potion de lundi, nous pouvons utilisé tous ce qui se trouve ici Rogue m'y a autorisé !

- Oh mais quel chance avons nous ! intervint Harry d'un ton des plus ironique

- Si cela ne te plait pas tu peut partir et échoué lamentablement dans ton but de devenir auror, je ne m'attendais a rien d'autre venant de ta part !

- Pfff t'a pas d'autre connerie à débité tant que t'y ai ou on pourrait peut-être si mettre ?

Draco prépara tout et inscrivis au tableau les instruction a suivre. Harry l'observa durant tout la préparation du matériel, il ne pouvait détaché ces yeux du blond. Avec ces mouvement souple, fluide et gracieux mélangé a la précision et l'assurance qu'il avait, Draco hypnotisa son élève a travers ces gestes. Harry ne voyait plus rien d'autre, ne savait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien. Son monde n'était constitué plus que de Draco et de ces actions. Lorsque ce dernier ce rendit compte de ce qui se passait il accentua encore d'avantage ces gestes en les rendant les plus langoureux et sensuel qu'il le pouvait. Le survivant se prit a détailler sont ennemis, voir même à le déshabiller du regard. Au bout de quelque instant le prince des serpentard s'adossa au bureau de professeur et observa a son tour son camarade et se surprit a dire :

- Se que tu regarde te plait Potter chérie ? Tu voudrais en voir plus peut-être ?

Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait depuis bien une bonne dizaine de minute et rougit au point qu'il pouvait faire concurrence au tomate. Il ne savait que dire, tout ce qui lui vient en tête bien sur après une bonne claque mental fut :

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalité Malfoy !

Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte pour fuir devant sa pitoyable réplique mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte elle resta close et un parchemin apparu cloué sur la dite porte.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ben voilà le chapitre est fini ! Mais pas l'histoire une fin comme ça, sa serai de la torture et je ne suit pas encore sadique à se point, enfin qui sait !! lol

Suite très bientôt


	3. sa promet

**Chapitre 3 : sa promet**

Harry se leva et prit la direction de la porte pour fuir devant sa pitoyable réplique mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte elle resta close et un parchemin apparu cloué sur la dite porte. Harry resta immobile devant la porte voulant tant bien que mal forcer son pauvre cerveau à faire plus d'une action à la foi. D'un coté il essayait d'ouvrir la porte et de l'autre il lisait ce qui était marqué dessus. Tout cela stoppa lorsqu'un « QUOI » effrayant sorti de sa bouche.

- Alors Potter, tu ne sais plus ouvrir une porte ou tu ne peu plus te passer de moi ?

- Très drôle Malfoy ! Dommage que je n'aie pas envi de rire. Toi qui es tellement doué tu n'a qu'à l'ouvrir ou peux être tu ferais mieux de lire ce qui est inscrit dessus !

Harry se poussa alors en faisant une sorte de révérence pour laissé passé Draco. Ce dernier s'avança et lut le parchemin :

**Lieu : salle de potion**

**Destinataire : M. Harry Potter et M. Draco Malfoy**

**Sur cette salle est lancé un sort d'enfermement, personne ne pourra ni entrer, ni sortir tant que vous n'avez pas accompli vos deux heures de cours de rattrapage. Nous avons trouvé plus sûr pour votre tranquillité de bloquer ainsi la salle, personne ne pourra donc vous interrompre.**

_Ouai enfin s'est plutôt pour évité qu'on se barre et qu'on ne face pas ces foutus cours, se dit Draco_

**Nous vous informons aussi que ces cours auront lieu deux soir par semaine et d'une durée de deux heures (avec la présence obligatoire des élèves concernés pendant tout le cours) les soirées et l'heure serons à votre libre choix. De plus vous aurez une demi-journée par week-end de cours (soit 4h). Bien évidemment seul les élèves Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy pourrons assisté à ses cours. Si le nombre de cours n'est pas respecté dans la semaine se sera autant de demi-journée en plus par week-end et si pour certaine raison les cours devraient avoir lieu dans une autre salle le sort d'enfermement sera automatiquement reporté sur la nouvelle salle. Comme vous le savez la période d'essai sera d'un mois et pour avoir des résultats plus justes, au bout de cette période Harry Potter devra passé un examen blanc d'ASPIC corrigé par un professeur extérieur au collège.**

**Amicalement Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. : il vous reste encore 1h45 avant la levé du sort, travaillé bien !**

- Mais s'est du délire, il est plus fou que je ne le croyais le dirlo ! s'exclamas Draco

- Exactement, je suis d'accord avec toi !

- 00 , réaction stupéfaite de Harry et Draco lorsqu'ils assimilèrent la dernière phrase du survivant.

- Je rêve ou tu as dit que tu es d'accord avec moi Potter ?

- Effectivement oui, remarque pertinente de ta part

- Arrête tu me fais peur ! lança ironiquement le blond

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on oublie ce qui vient de ce passé, répondit Harry pendant que le blond acquiesçait

Après quelques instants de silence pesant et suite au mouvement amorcé par les deux jeunes hommes pour s'asseoir Harry reprit la parole :

- On devrait peut être faire la paix, (regard glaciale du serpentard) enfin juste le temps des cours. Oui par ce que s'est déjà pas facile pour nous deux cette situation (haussement de sourcil) enfin de devoir travailler ensemble alors qu'on ne se supporte pas (acquiescement) donc bien sur ne pas faire comme si on était des meilleur ami (regard étonné) juste évité de se lancé des piques ! il s'arrêtas là soulagé d'avoir fini et heureux de n'avoir provoqué chez son rivale ni hilarité ni colère.

- Bonne idée Harry, même si sa m'écorche la bouche de devoir l'admettre, tu as raison !

- Pardon ?

- Ne me fait pas répété sinon la trêve sera déjà du passé !

- Non désolé, mais comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Harry ! s'est bien comme sa que tu t'appel non ? Les prénoms aideront peut être à détendre l'atmosphère !

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et fit à son nouveau professeur un large sourire qui montrait bien que cette idée lui plaisait bien .

- Nan fait quand même pas trop, s'est juste pour que sa passe plus facilement ! déclara le blond mal à l'aise mais ne laissant rien paraître comme à son habitude.

- Euh Draco… hésita le brun

- Euh oui…

- On pourrait reprendre le cour ?

- Oui bien sur !

Draco donna donc toutes les instructions, ingrédients et autre chose qu'il fallait à notre survivant pour faire sa potion. Pendant qu'il travaillait le serpentard l'observait attentivement, il ne faisait aucune erreur avait des mouvements correctes, organisés, ordonnés. Le nouveau professeur se surprit même à penser qu'il avait une certaine grâce dans ces mouvements même s'il ne pouvait rivalisé avec les sien bien sur. L'idée que ce qui se passait devant ces yeux lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il pourrait admirer ce spectacle encore longtemps sans ce lasser. Potter lui plaisait énormément mais cela n'allait que sur le plan physique. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de leur altercations quotidiennes. Mais il fut bien vite sorti de ces pensées par un Harry qui venait de finir sa potion et qui à son grand étonnement fut réussi.

- Tu ne tends tire pas trop mal Potter, euh enfin harry. C'est même bon. Je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour louper toujours tes potions en cours !

- Avec Rogue dans les parages je stresse, il fait tout pour que je loupe et au moindre faut mouvement il m'enlève ma potion et me met zéro. Dans ces conditions je ne peux pas vraiment réussir quelque chose !

Puis le préfet de serpentard lui posa des questions sur le cour précédent, puis sur l'année et se fut des question de plus en plus difficile mais Harry s'en sortait assez bien !

- Mais tu es très doué, tu connais beaucoup de chose, (et sur un ton plus sec) ne répète surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit, commenta Draco avec un sourire qui pour une foi paraissait vrai au brun, comment tu fais pour toujours te planter aux interrogations et aux devoirs ?

- Que dire d'autre que Rogue et doit-je te rappeler qu'il ne peut pas me voir et qu'il trouve toujours une excuse pour me mettre des salles notes comme pour les potions . comme j'avais beaucoup de mal avec les potion j'ai énormément travail les dernière vacance avec mon Sirius et avec Remus **(1).**

- Je suis désolé je peu pas vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi, je n'ai aucune influence sur Rogue. Mais puisque tes résultas aurons des conséquences sur les mien il n'osera pas trop te saqué. De plus l'examen à la fin du mois sera corrigé par quelqu'un d'autre tu auras donc la note que tu mérite. Je crois pas pouvoir t'apporté grand chose avec ces cours vu ton niveau, je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire alors pendant les cours vu qu'ils sont obligatoire !

- S'est simple tu n'auras qu'à me faire révisé ou approfondir certaines notions et s'il n'y a rien à faire on pourra toujours avancez dans les devoirs, vu que cette année on a tous nos cours en commun on pourra s'aider, et autrement on pourrait peut être … Harry s'arrêta n'osant continuer.

- Oui on pourrait peut être… ?

- Faire plus connaissance, je t'avoue que j'avais envi de plus te connaître depuis que tu es entré dans l'OP **(2)**.

- Oui s'est pas une mauvaise idée, je souhaitais la même chose mais je n'osai pas, à cause des autres et tout… mais je voudrais que sa soit juste pendant les cours, le reste du temps on continu comme avant, j'ai pas envi que la majorité des personnes se trouvant à l'école face une crise cardiaque en nous voyant faire copin-copin. Déclara Draco avec un sourire entendu. Je dois dire que cette heur était plutôt positive et que tu peux être sympa

- Je te retourne ce que je crois être un compliment!

En même temps que les deux élèves rigolèrent en cœur, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et rangèrent leur affaire avant de se dirigé vers la sortie :

- Alors le prochain cours s'est ce week-end, ont dit samedi après midi sa te vas Harry? de 14 h a 18h.

- Ok pas de problème ! Bonne soirée§

Puis les deux garçons franchirent le porte et Draco se tourna vers Harry le regard gris se planta dans celui vert :

- Alors Potter, toujours aussi nul en potion?

- Alors Malfoy, toujours aussi imbue de ta personne ?

Tous deux explosèrent de rire avant de rejoindre leur maison respective.

_J'espère que personne ne remarquera que je joue la comédie et surtout pas lui ! pensèrent-ils en même temps_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**(1) je ne garde pas ce qui se passe réellement dans l'histoire, j'ai ma propre version. Sirius n'est pas mort et Harry vis avec lui et Remus au square Grimmaurd depuis sa 5eme année**

**(2) la guerre a déjà eu lieu et Harry a gagné, pendant le temps qu'à duré la guerre l'école fut fermé et tous ont reprit les cours quand la paix est revenu ! bien sur Draco et d'autre ont rejoint rapidement ou plus tard les rend de l'ordre du phénix, et durant une période Harry et draco ont du cohabité.**

**Mais a quoi pense exactement ces deux jeune hommes ?? la suite bientôt !!**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus !**


	4. réflexions et discussion

**Chapitre 4 : réflexions et discussion**

****

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre sa tour, il traversa la salle commune sans faire attention aux personnes qui si trouvait pour se rendre directement dans son dortoir et se couchât aussi tôt. Il n'était pas tard mais ne voulait pas pour autant rester debout, en faite il ne voulait pas trop voir ces amis pour l'instant. Ils le questionneraient sûrement sur les deux heures qui viennent de s'écouler.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leur dire, je ne crois pas qu'un « j'ai passé un très agréable moment avec Draco » soit vraiment approprié. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je pense de tout cela. Pourquoi sa me fait tellement plaisir un rapprochement avec lui ? Bon d'accord j'avoue qu'il me plait beaucoup physiquement et sa depuis un moment, s'est vrai que je suis homo et je n'en ai pas honte mais je ne l'affiche pas non plus. Mais est-ce qu'il me plait seulement physiquement ? Sa doit être pour sa que je veux mieux le connaître, pour éclairer ce que je ressens. Je me demande pourquoi lui aussi veut mieux me connaître ! Peut-être pour pouvoir me faire d'autre sale coup, non se n'est pas possible sa fait un moment qu'on ne s'en fait plus ! Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas d'idée ! J'espère juste que Ron et Hermione, enfin surtout Hermione, ne remarquerons pas le changement entre nous. Faut que je face attention à ce que je leur dirais sur ces cours. En plus Hermione n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis un très mauvais menteur, mais c'est sur avec elle qui devine toujours tout qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui mentir. Quoi que ces dernier temps elle est moins attentive on dirait, elle n'a toujours rien remarqué pour Ron ; ou peut-être qu'elle attend juste qu'il lui dise ! Ralala c'est compliqué les filles, surtout les super intelligentes comme elle. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle sait tout avant même que nous ne le sachions, et pour les sentiments s'est pas normale ! Qui sait peut-être qu'en fait elle est bonne en divination et s'est sa qui l'aide, oula je commence à raconter trop de connerie vaudrais mieux que je dorme ! De toute façon quoi que je ressente je suis sur de pouvoir compter sur Ron, il va me comprendre et m'encourager tout comme moi je le soutiens dans son histoire de cœur à coucher dehors. Il sait que je suis gay depuis un moment mais je n'ai pas encore osé lui dire que Draco me plait un peu, la tête qu'il ferait si je lui dis, sa me fait déjà peur. Enfin il est mal placé pour me faire la réflexion sur les serpentard mais bon on ne sait jamais ! J'espère quand même que mon Draco enfin Draco, non Malfoy. Voilà c'est mieux, que Malfoy ne se rendra pas compte que se n'est pas pour les raison que je lui aie dit que je veux mieux le connaître ! Bon là s'est décidé je ne dit plus rien de bien, un bon dodo et on repart sur de nouvelle base !_

******§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Pendant ce temps chez les serpentard, Draco se retrouvait dans la même situation, planqué d'une manière certes très noble et élégante mais tout de même planqué dans son lit…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu, se n'est pas possible ! Le quidditch lui réussit bien (bave en rêvant) ! Le vieux fou de dirlo n'a pas eu une idée tellement mauvaise en fin de compte. En plus avec le niveau qu'a mon Potty chéri on pourra occuper notre temps a autre chose que des cours de potion (regard pervers et sourire tout aussi pervers, vaut mieux pas chercher ce qu'il s'imagine enfin je vous laisse deviner ou imaginé vous-même !). Bon je l'avoue c'est clair et net que je suis gay. Mais du faite que je fais parti d'une famille de sang-pur même si sa fait un moment que je me fiche bien ce que pensé mon père je me dois tout de même de garder une certaine tenu en publique ainsi personne excepté mon meilleur ami Blaise, n'est au courant que je suis gay enfin même plutôt bi. Ainsi je ne m'affiche pas avec des hommes même s'ils défilent dans mon lit et oui je ne suis pas le dom juan de Poudlard pour rien, je ne m'affiche donc qu'avec mes conquêtes féminines. Enfin elles elles ne sont la que pour le prestige pas que ces dernier temps se n'est plus pareil. Mais Potter alors lui tout le monde le veut et personne n'arrive à l'avoir, c'est vrai on sait même pas de quel bord il est. Il a fricoté un peu avec l'autre pouffe de serdaigle Cho-je-sais-plus-quoi-mais-je-sais-qu'elle-m'énerve et aussi la mini belette, et même des mecs paraît par exemple qu'il tournait autour de Digory et des belettes jumelles, vraiment drôle de goûts celui la. Mais bon en fin de compte il n'est sorti avec personne et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il préfère, ce qui m'embête un peu en passant. Moi s'est clair ce qui me plait en ce moment s'est lui, je le veux et je l'aurais qu'il le veut ou non ! Oula je m'emporte moi, je pense tout de même pas aller tellement loin. Sa doit être la fatigue ! Voyons voir comment je peux m'y prendre…  
_

_1.Se rapprocher de lui pour éviter qu'il se méfie  
2.Si nécessaire se rapprocher de ces amis (j'espère que se ne sera pas nécessaire)  
3.Le charmer (rien de plus facile pour moi)  
4.Le mettre dans mon lit  
5.Lui faire tout oublier comme d'habitude_

_Ben quoi ? Vous croyiez que j'ai réussit de quel manière à faire taire les rumeur sur ma sexualité je fais tout oublier à mes coquètes masculines après que je me suis lassé ! Comment sa s'est dégueulasse, je vous vous fais à morale moi ? Alors ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous donner un prof qui ne savait qu'utiliser ce sort en 2eme année c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée. Désoler moi j'ai une réputation a sauve garder ! Comment sa qu'est ce que je vais faire si je rencontre le grand amour et que s'est un homme ? Ben déjà je ne crois pas au grand amour même pas a l'amour, il y a juste le sexe et les intérêt, s'est tout ! Et arrêtez avec vous questions, il est tard et on ne dérange pas les gens à cette heur ! Quoi même pas 10h et alors je suis un couche tôt sa vous dérange ? Bon alors bonne nuit. Elles sont chiante ces petites voix dans ma tête et en plus elles se croient tout permis non mais…_

Draco sombra dans un profond sommeil tout en continuant à pester contre ces voix qui le mette face à des questions un peu trop gênante à son goût.

******§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

7h45 (10 minutes avant le petit déjeuner) chez les griffondor

- HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!

Noter pauvre endormi dû quitter le pays des songes ou pourtant il aurait voulut rester car un magnifique rêve si déroulait. Mais bien sur juste le temps de se demander d'où pouvait provenir ce raffut et le rêve se volatilisa.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer lèveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee TOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, debooooooooouuuuuuuuut, alléééeeeeeeeeeee hooooooooooooooooooop…

- Ron, Ron, ROOOON… l'interrompis l'ancien dormeur, j'ai comprit, pas la peine de GEUUUULEEEE !! Je ne suis pas sourd !

- Alors là, j'en suis pas sur. Sa doit bien faire plus de 5 minute que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Les autre en on eu tellement marre de m'entendre gueuler qu'ils sont parti manger sans nous. D'ailleurs dans 10 minutes c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et j'ai très FAAAAIIIIM ! Alors dépêche toi.

- Sa sa ne change pas d'habitude, se moquât Harry et devant le regard mi amusé mi vexé de son ami il décida de se dépêcher

- A oui avant que j'oublie, tu fera attention après. Herm est on va dire un peu en colère de ton comportement d'hier soir. T'inquiète je comprend s'a à dû être dure de passer 2 heures seule avec la fouine…

- _Sa te ne peut même pas imaginer_ se dit Harry

- Et aussi je suis désolé mais je vais devoir faire comme si j'était de son coté ce matin, tu la connaît elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de ton comportement, du fait que tu nous avait ignorer et tout et tout, et pour qu'elle se taise j'ai fini par dire que j'était d'accord avec elle, désolé mec !

- C'est pas grave je te comprend, elle nous avait fait le même coup pour la SALE !

Les deux ami éclatèrent de rire avant de terminer de se préparé et de se rendre dans la grande salle.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous en avez mit un de ces temps à venir, le repas a déjà commencé depuis plusieurs minutes !

Harry arrivé juste devant Ron s'assit immédiatement devant son amie et s'excusa en même temps que le roux du retard et a ce moment ce dernier le prit par la taille et déclara à leur amie avec un grand sourire.

- Mais que crois tu ma cher Hermione nous sommes tout simplement en retard pas que nous avons fait des folies avec de nos corps, et il fit un bisou sur la joue de son meilleur ami qui pouvait faire concurrence aux tomates.

- Venant de toi cela ne m'étonnerai même pas mon cher Ron et cela même avant le petit déj' cependant comme je le connais je pense pas que notre Harry ferait ce genre de chose… en tout cas pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Termina t elle avec un sourire rayonnant car elle venait de clouer le bec de son ami préfet.

- Sans commentaire sur ce que tu a dit sur moi, raillât Ron en s'essayant, mais qu'est ce qui te dit que 'ry ne fait pas cela…

- (Et sans laisser le temps de finir sa phrase elle déclarât) Et bien par ce qu'il est toujours seul (se tournant vers les brun) enfin je le crois et j'espère que tu nous le dirais si sa n'était pas le cas (se retournant de nouveau vers Ron) et aussi par ce que se n'est pas le genre de personne a sauté tout ce qui bouge comme toi ou Malfoy (1) (de nouveau vers Harry) et sa je ne préfère pas le savoir.

- Mais ne me compare pas à la fouine et …

- Je dit encore ce que je veut et …

- Ton comportement est injuste envers …

- Mais aussi si tu n'agissait pas comme

- COMMENT SA JE…

- JE NE TE PARMET PAS DE …

Harry après avoir réussit à se calmer et retrouver sa couleur d'origine commença à manger tout en voyant ces deux meilleur amis se disputer, ce qui était une habitude et servait à beaucoup d'élève de distraction pendant les repas ou les interclasse par fois ennuyeuse. De plus il se faisait tout petit espérant qu'on l'oublierait et qu'il ne se ferait pas interrogé sur sa soirée d'hier. Mais bien sur il pouvait toujours rêvé car la dispute se calmait déjà et :

- D'ACCORD, dire les deux jeunes personnes en se calmant et se rasseyant enfin

- Maintenant que ceci et régler, pas un mots Ronald, qu'est ce qui s'est passer hier soir et pourquoi tu nous a ignorer dans la salle commune quand on t'a appelé ?

- _Et merde_, en faite … c'est que … et enfin …

- Accouche, le coupât sèchement Hermione

- Tu sait que Dr… Malfoy et moi on s'entend pas très bien et bien sur il ma mené la vie dure hier soir et s'était pas très agréable et j'en avait marre. Je suis désoler de vous avoir ignorer mais j'était énerver et je ne voulait pas passer mes nerf sur vous, je suis vraiment désoler

- Au mais ce n'est rien ne tend fait pas, nous sommes tes amis et nous pouvons comprendre cela n'est ce pas Ron ?

- Oui oui bien sur…

- Alors changeons de sujet, comme sa vous ne vous êtes pas réveiller ce matin ! Mais vous êtes pire que des gamin je vais finir par vous acheté un réveil hurleur !

- Au sa on en a déjà un dans la chambre et avec un sacré coffre en plus, j'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pire, déclara Neville avec un sourire gêné.

Ron, Harry, Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire à cette phrase ce qui exaspéra un peu Hermione qui ne comprenait rien :

- Quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliqué

- Enchet ch'est que chai du chrier pour… Ron parlant la bouche pleine n'était pas compréhensible et en plus Hermione se retrouva avec une parti de son repas sur la figure

- Nan mais tu ne sait pas manger, TU EST UN VRAI COCHON…

- Moi un COCHON nan mais…

- Tu exagère comme toujours…

- S'est toujours pareil avec toi…

A la table des serpentard

_Tien tien aujourd'hui on a le droit a deux disputes, on en a de la chance ironisa draco mais personnellement je trouve que certain en ont plus que d'autre, de la ou je suis j'ai une vu parfaite sur le dos et bien sur le postérieur a croqué de mon Potty chérie…_

******§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

******  
Désoler j'ai mit beaucoup de temps a faire la suite mais entre mon petit boulot et le week-end de fête j'ai eu un peu de mal, encore désoler je vais faire ce que je peut pour le suivant !!**

******Merci pour les Reviews****sa ma fait très très plaisir **

******(1) et oui chez moi Malfoy et Ron sont les deux grand Dom Juan de Poudlard**


	5. On ne me défi pas à la légère Potter

**Chapitre 5 : on ne me défi pas à la légère Potter**

Devant une porte d'un cachot de Poudlard, 13h59, dans la tête d'un griffondor (on se demande même pas lequel)

_Je suis devant ce cachot, à l'heur en plus mais je veux pas y entrer. J'ai tout fait pour me perdre pour arriver en retard et donc repousser au maximum ce moment mais après 6 ans à roder dans ce château ce n'est pas facile de se perdre, même impossible ! J'ai envie de rentrer mais en même temps j'appréhende cet instant. Je sais que de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix si je viens pas on aura encore plus d'heure à faire et Draco m'en voudra à vie et me le fera sûrement payer cher. C'est pas qu'il me fait peur loin de là, mais maintenant qu'on commence juste à s'entendre ce serait bête de tout faire louper. Sa doit être pour sa que je suis à l'heure, je sais très bien qu'il déteste qu'on soit en retard et faut dire que s'est ma spécialité. Si je continu à délirer tout seul devant cette porte je vais quand même finir par être en retard. Tient la porte s'ouvre et j'entends la voie de draco ! merde, merde nan pas encore je suis pas prêt psychologiquement, nan je veux pas…_

- Et comme d'habitude je suis sur que mon cher petit pote Potter vas en reta……re

_Pourquoi il a cette aire étonner ? A oui ça doit être parce qu'il ne m'attendait pas encore. Pourquoi il bouge pas ? Et pourquoi il dit plus rien ? Pourquoi il se passe plus rien comme si le temps s'est arrêté ? Au secours !! Qu'il se passe quelque chose ou je sens que mon cœur vas exploser tellement je panique ! Tien il sourit, le genre de sourire qui me disent rien qui aient et se mord la lèvre ??? Etrange mais qu'est ce qu'il est sexy comme ça…attention risque de surchauffe. Il ouvre la bouche il va dire quelque chose !! En fin de compte maintenant qu'il se passe quelque chose mon cœur batte encore plus vite. Ecouté ce qu'il me dit et ne plus penser sinon je vais rien comprendre. Trop tard j'ai pas suivit ce qu'il a dit. Au secours…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

De l'autre coté de la porte d'un cachot de Poudlard, 13h59, dans la tête d'un serpentard (pour changer un peu)

_Bon vérifions tout pour la unième fois. Alors :_

_- matériel pour les potions, ok _

_- livres et cours sur les potions, ok_

_- pièce un peu réaménager et nettoyer pour paraître moins lugubre, ok quoi que peut être un peu trop de vert oh et puis je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien_

_- idée de sujet que l'on peut aborder ou de chose à faire une fois les potions passées, ok_

_- l'esprit libre, serein et détendu, pas ok du tout_

_Bon on se calme, on respire. Pourquoi je stresse moi, il n'y a pas de raison. Je vais juste être enfermé dans une pièce sans aucun moyen de sortir pendant 4h en plus je ne suis pas claustrophobe alors pourquoi j'aurais peur. Je serais juste avec mon meilleur ennemi que porte cette terre depuis 6 ans, meilleur ennemi qui est super sexy quoi qu'il face et qui m'a taper dans l'œil. Mais tout sa se n'est rien, tout va bien se passer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais aller mal durant ces 4 longes, très longes heures ? A part bien sur le fait qu'on puisse ne plus pouvoir se supporter et qu'on s'entretue, ou seconde possibilité qu'on s'entende bien et qu'arriver à un moment je ne peux plus me contenir, lui saute dessus et le viole sur place. Allons, allons tout va bien se passer reprenons notre calme monsieur Malfoy, ce comportement n'est pas digne de vous ! Alors voyons penser à quelque chose qui puisse me changer les idées ! A mais oui…_

(a voie haute tout en allant ouvrir la porte)

- Et comme d'habitude je suis sur que mon cher petit pote Potter vas en reta…(il se rend compte que Harry est devant la porte le fixant avec un aire légèrement paniqué)… re

_Et merde il est déjà là, pour une foi qu'il est en avance celui la je m'en serais bien passer. Pourquoi je panique moi, il n'y a pas de raison. On se calme, je suis calme, zeeeen. Mais tien, tien, on dirait qu'il panique aussi mon Potter chéri ! Une légère teinte rouge au joue, le souffle court et des yeux perdu dans le vague et qui appel au secours en même temps _( un sourire pervers se forme sur ces lèvres en même temps qu'il se mord celle du bas) _en le voyant comme sa on pourrait croire de drôle de chose, sa devrais être interdit d'être tellement attirant… Vite penser quelque chose d'autre, faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…_

- Harry tu vas rester dans le couloir pour ce cours de 4h ? Je trouve sa pas très pratique pour les potion et surtout pas confortable du tout. Tu entre ou il faut que je t'y traîne de force ? _C'est pas possible il rêve ou quoi !! Coucou Harry je suis la !! Youyouuuuuuu !! Bon tan pis on y va de force, j'ai pas que sa a faire attendre dans un couloir humide je dois le mettre dans mon lit ce cher Potter et ce n'est pas comme sa que sa vas avancer…_

Draco attrapa la manche du survivant avant de le tirer dans la salle. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur la porte se referma d'elle-même et se verrouilla. Harry réalisant à peine ce qui s'est passé lança un regard étonné à Draco qui s'éloignait déjà pour s'installer dans un fauteuil ans un coin de la pièce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le cachot avait changer d'aspect, qu'il n'était pas comme il devrait être. Dans le coin ou se trouvait le prince des serpentards se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils d'une vert émeraude légèrement plus foncé que les yeux du petit griffy. Ils étaient disposés autour d'une table basse en bois sur la quel était poser une théière, deux tasses et une assiette de gâteaux . De l'autre coté de la pièce se trouvait une bibliothèque remplie sûrement de livres sur les potions et ingrédients. Devant ce trouvait une table ronde en bois avec deux chaises cote à cote. Dans le coin, fessant l'angle se trouvait un genre de buffet recouvert de chaudrons, de différent ingrédients ainsi que de plumes, parchemins, encres en bref tous ce qu'il faut pour travaillé. On remarquait tout de suite que les couleur dominante dans la pièce et même les seul couleur de la pièce était le vert et argent. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à draco pour cela .Oui car qui d'autre aura pu transformé cette pièce avec de telle couleur, à part peut être Rogue mais Harry s'imaginait mal son professeur de potion détesté préparé une salle pour l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. A ce moment draco reprit la parole forçant ainsi Harry à se tourné pour lui faire face.

- J'espère que la pièce te plait, je l'ai un peu réaménagé. Je pensais que passer autant de temps qu'on vas le faire dans un cachot humide ne serait pas agréable. J'ai demander à Sev' enfin le professeur rogue si je pouvais laissé la pièce dans cette état et il est d'accord. (regard étonné du brun) oui bon je t'avoue qu'il a dit quelque chose du genre, « si déjà tu dois enduré la présence de Potter et perdre ton temps a essayer de lui rentrer quelque chose dans le crane, tu peux bien le faire avec un minimum de confort ». S'est vraiment le grand amour enter vous. Ironisa-t-il avant de rigoler

- Comment tu as deviner Draco ? Tu es vraiment très intelligent, réussi à déclarer Harry avant de rigoler avec son « professeur ».

- Assis toi, je t'en pris ! J'ai pas vraiment envie de travailler tout de suite, un peu de thé ?

- Oh oui merci, répondis le griffondor avant de s'assoire sur le canapé, il regarda Draco servire le thé et en hésitant un peu il lui demanda, sa ne te dérange pas si je me met à lése ? 4h sa risque d'être long tout de même …

- Mais oui vas y, ne te gêne pas fait comme chez toi ! déclara Draco en relevant légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'allait faire l'objet de ces désires.

Harry enlevas ces chaussures, défit un peu sa cravate, la laissant négligemment pendre à son cou et ouvrit les premier boutons de sa chemise. _Merlin qu'il est sexy, il faut qu'il arrête sinon je lui saute dessus et le viole sur place._ Draco souris en détournant les yeux pour essayer de ce calmer. Heureusement pour lui Harry n'avait pas vu son manège.

- Dis donc sa devient de plus en plus chaud entre la belette et miss-je-sais-tout ! On ne peut même plus passer deux minutes sans les entendre gueuler dans les parages !! S'est à croire qu'il ne finirons jamais ensemble ces deux là !! Moi qui avait parier qu'ils formerai un couple avant noël !

- Ah vous parier aussi sur leur hypothétique couple dans votre maison ? Faut croire que c'est l'un des centre le plus important des paries de Poudlard ? déclara le brun avec le regard tourné vers le plafond a la façon « moi je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe nan je vous assure que je ne sais rien bon d'accord je sais tout mais je fait semblent de rien savoir » (auteur : si si je vous assure sa existe un regard comme sa mais on le remarque tout de suite !!lol)

- TOI !!! Toi tu sais quelque chose !! Avoue moi tout !! Ils sont déjà ensemble ? Ils vont pas tardé ? Avoue… (auteur : vous voyer sa dure jamais longtemps, s'est le meilleur moyen d'attiré l'attention !! lol)

- Peut être bien que je sais quelque chose… ou peut être pas…

- Tu traîne toujours avec eux tu doit bien savoir quelque chose ????

- On dirait qu'il perdre son calme mon très cher professeur… reprit-t-il avec un sourire narquois

- Non je ne perd pas mon calme, je ne le perd jamais ! déclara Draco avec un sourire typiquement malfoyen et cela tout en se rapprochant de Harry, mais tu vas quand même craché le morceau !!

- Ben voyons essaye toujours, dit-il tout à coût très intéressé !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallez aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavoue

Le serpentard venait de se jeter sur le griffondor et se mit à la chatouillé, tous deux était mord de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rende compte de leur position. Harry était allongé sur le canapé la chemise entièrement ouverte dû a l'attaque du blond. Ce dernier était assis à califourchon sur le hanche et les main posée sur le torse de son ancien ennemi. Tous deux virèrent immédiatement au rouge tomate mais rien ne se passa, ils restèrent tous les deux immobile.

- Euuuuh j'abandonne ta gagné draco !! _Faut qu'il parte tout de suite de là sinon je répond plus de rien._

- Hein … euh ... quoi ?? _erreur … erreur … mauvaise connections … cerveau hors service … surcharge …_

- Euhm j'ai dit que j'aillait te raconté pour Ron et Hermione ! Tu a gagné. Mais tu pourrait t'enlever de la s'il te plait !!

- Hein … euh oui bien sur ! Désolé ! Alors … euh …tu me … raconte ? dit-il plus ou moins audiblement tout en reprenant place sur le fauteuil en face et en essayant de se calmé.

- Et bien … en fait… si j'étais toi je parierait tout à fait autre chose…

- Comment sa ? Je te comprend pas !

- Ben en fait il ne sortirons jamais ensemble et …

- Mais ne dis pas de bêtise tout le monde sait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre même les serpentard sont d'accord la dessus ! Sa doit être la seul chose ou toute l'école, professeurs comprit, sont d'accord ensemble ! Ici on est jamais d'accord tous ensemble s'est près que une règle de base de la vie à Poudlard …

- Oui et bien tout le monde a tort !

- Et pourquoi sa ? Explique moi pourquoi tout le monde serais dans le faut sauf notre très cher Potter ?

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Je pensait comme toi au début, enfin jusqu'à l'année dernière …

- Quoi comment sa ? Mais accouche !

- Il y a trois raison majeur qui fond qu'ils ne sortirons jamais ensemble : 1 ils sont comme frère et sœur sa pourrait pas marché

- Oui enfin sa franchement tu peut parlé, t'est bien sorti avec la mini … euh je veut dire Ginny , oui s'est sa… alors que pour toi les Weasley sont comme ta famille !

- Hein euh oui mais euh la n'est pas le sujet… donc 2 Hermione est déjà avec quelqu'un

- QUOI ??? Et depuis quand et s'est qui ??

- Depuis cette été, et c'est Viktor Krum et enfin bon s'est assez compliqué ! mais bon si tu compte gagné les paries change la mise avant noël s'est la qu'elle vas le dire a tout le monde pour elle et Viktor pas que …

- Et 3 ?????

- Ben le 3 s'est que Ron aime quelqu'un d'autre mais je peut pas dire qui s'est…

- Il aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais… mais…

- …

- Mais … mais … mais…

- Oui et ?

- mais … mais… mais…

- La Terre appel Draco, ici la Terre tu me reçoit Draco ?

- Hein quoi ? S'est quoi ton délire là ?

- Nan s'est rien s'est un truc de moldu !

- Mais t'est sérieux pour le reste,

- Le plus totalement du monde, désolé !

- T'a éveillé ma curiosité maintenant, s'est qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui Ron aime ?

- …

- Ben quoi ?

- Je te le dirais pas !

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Ron est mon meilleur ami et il ma fait juré de ne rien dire…

- Je la connaît ?

- …

- Ben allé sa fait quoi ?

- …

- Ralala tu est borné !

- …

- Pas besoin que tu me le dise, je devinerai bien tout seul !

- Mais bien sur !

- Quoi tu crois que tu est le seul qui sache fouiné ?

- Ah ah ah !! Fait attention ah ah a ce que tu dit !! ah ah ah

- Hein ? (un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension) (auteur : mais comment qu'il fait j'y arrive pas moi !! snif)

- La fouine sait fouiné ! Désolé pour le surnom !!

- A ouai oups s'est pas grave je m'y suis fait et là s'était pas dit méchamment !

- Ouahhh

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- T'est vraiment différent quand on est que tout les deux ! sa fait trop bizarre !

- Je prend sa pour un compliment disons ! Mais ne change pas de sujet…

- Ok ok je te paris, puisque tu aime tellement les paris, que d'ici 15 jours tu n'auras pas trouvé !

- Pfff 15 jours, lundi soir avant la fin du cours commun de potion je saurais !!

- Rêve toujours tellement cours s'est impossible, même Ron ne pourrait pas se rendre compte de qui il aime en tellement peut de temps !

- Ok si tu le prend comme sa tu me donne trois indices, au fur et à mesure bien sur, et lundi soir avant la fin du cours au plus tard je saurais !

- 3 indice, ok 1 chaque jours mais alors je veut des preuves et pas juste un hasard !

- Ok et c'est quoi la mise ?

- Quel mise ?

- Ben s'est un pars mon cher Harry donc il y a une mise ! Disons que si j'y arrive tu auras jusqu'à noël pour formé le couple !

- Hein mais t'est malade !

- Mais quoi je croyais que j'y arriverai jamais ?

- Bon ok !! Et pour toi ?

- Euh voyons ? Comme j'y arriverai forcement !! Alors si j'échoue je devrais faire tout ce que tu veut pendant 1 mois comme un elfe de maison et bien plus si tu l'ordonne mon maître ! (il lui lance un sourire pervers et un regard enflammé)

- Gloups ! Marché conclu !

IlS se serrèrent la main pour sellé leur paris et passèrent le reste du « cours » a parlé de tous et de rien. Au moment de quitté la salle, lorsque Harry franchi la porte une main le retins par le poigné.

- Et mon 1er indice ? A ce que je sache on ne se revoie plus aujourd'hui sauf au repas et je ne tien pas à ce que tu vienne me le dire à ce moment la !

- Tu a raison ! Alors voyons ? …

- Te presse pas surtout, il y a juste tes potes qui arrive !

- Oups pardon, donc 1er indice : la personne que Ron convoite est en même année que nous ! Tu a de la chance sa enlève pas mal de monde ! chuchota Harry avant de continué assez fort pour que ces amis entende, lâche moi Malfoy j'ai déjà passé assez de temps avec toi une seconde de plus sa me rendrait dingue ! il se dégage brutalement de la poigne de Draco avant de lui chuchoté, désolé à la prochaine Dray !

- Mais tu est déjà assez dingue comme sa Potter, et n'oublie pas le prochaine cours s'est lundi directe après celui de rogue ! lui répondit draco avec un sourire moqueur que seulement eux deux pouvait comprendre ! I_l m'a appelé Dray !!! Vivement la prochaine fois !!_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**La suite au prochain épisode euh pardon chapitre, je veux dire :-D**

**Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ?? **

**Vous avez une idée a propos de la mystérieuse personne qui se trouve dans le cœur de Ron ?? Cette personne est en 7****ème**** année, sa limite les possibilités !! Attendons pour voir les autres indices !**

**Reviews please !! A la prochaine !!**


End file.
